


He made the sun shine shyly

by FennyShapedUnicorn



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Short One Shot, pining connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyShapedUnicorn/pseuds/FennyShapedUnicorn
Summary: Connors thoughts from one lazy afternoon, late May or early June.





	He made the sun shine shyly

The sound of rustling leaves and warm sunlight made Connor sleepy. If it wasn’t for the uncomfortable branch he was sitting on he would have dozed off. His eyelids felt heavy and he was truly peaceful. That didn’t happen often. He rarely felt like that in his house, let alone anywhere outside. A quiet gasp made him open his eyes lightly and looked to his side. Evan was sitting on a nearby apple tree bough scribbling something to himself passionately. That was a common sight lately. The small boy was good with words if they weren’t spoken. A few days ago he showed Connor one thing he created on a free period. The story, full of beautiful words told the reader about the life of a easily scared knight. It may sound funny, but probably everyone could relate to some situations. Evan included there some of his reflections about life, which always made Connors' eyes swarm with tears. He tried to not smoke weed but a few months ago after reading something like that he would have got pretty high. Back to Evan, it could also be one of his letters - something his therapist recommended for dealing with depression and anxiety. Also, it was the symbol of the beginning of their friendship, no matter how cheesy it sounds. That was one rough start, but the struggles were definitely worth it, Connor declared looking at his friend. Sun made his dark-blonde hair look almost golden. The same thing happened to his eyes - little specks of brown now could rival with the sun itself. Green of his iris was so clear, that it seemed to reveal every emotion he tried hiding. His freckles, now more prominent covered his nose and squishy, dimpled cheeks. There was a small, unsure smile lost somewhere on his lips, that Connor knew too well to be considered normal for a normal friendship. One of his numerous blue shirts looked too big on him, even after he gained some weight. Maybe it was the way the boy carried himself. He still looked healthier than a few months ago which made Connor weirdly soft. It seemed like the blond felt older’s gaze on him since he looked up from his paper to stare fondly at Connor, sending him a shy smile. Brunet could feel him smiling involuntarily back, till Evan started writing again. The taller teen took a few more glances of his best friend he loved dearly and closed his eyes, relaxing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work I'm publishing in English since it's my second language and I'm pretty damn anxious about butchering the grammar. I hope it wasn't that bad and maybe you liked it! If you did please consider saying hi in the comments or writing any suggestions.   
> Thanks!


End file.
